


Labyrinth

by HeatherChii



Category: Oomph!, Original Work
Genre: Denglish, Songfic, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl, trapped in a strange world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like the second or third thing I ever wrote. It has actually not really something to do with Alice in Wonderland - I just thought the main character would look somehow like Alice.  
> The text was inspired by the song Labyrinth from Oomph! Therefore there are German words in the text.  
> Translating it took a while, it was like a freaking LSD trip. So it is pretty strange. Still I think it is easier to understand in German (or my English is too bad).

_Tock, tock, tock...  
_ _Links, rechts, geradeaus..._

A confusing chaos. Her vision was blurred. Squares. Squares. Everything was rotating.  
Squares on the floor. Turning around. The black shoes on her feet pressed together, hands buried in her blood-red velvet dress. 

Hh... hh.. hh...  
She heared her breathing and a whisper. 

_Links, rechts, geradeaus...  
_ _Links, rechts geradeaus..._

One step at a time. Next to the wall. It was miserable. Everything turned around, she turned around. White walls, white doors and black lines. 

Now! 

She stood still.  
In front of her was a door, white like a piece of paper and the doorknob as black as the billiard ball eight.

_Tock, tock, tock..._

The sound was not coming from here. Open the door. Open the door.  
Open me, the door screamed.  
So she did open it _._

Almost endless spiral stairs going down into a black hole. One, two, three steps. Always down the stairs. One, two, three steps.  
A leverage. One, two, three steps. A sign.

Whack me.  
And back. Like a retarded dog she tilted her head and stared at that beautiful grey leverage. It had a red ball at the end. Somehow it reminded her of a clown.  
Whack me.

Oh, if she just had a gun. Then she could do that.  
A deep sigh and a step backwards.

She stepped into emptiness and fell, but she wouldn't scream. She didn't want to. It meant attention. No. The falling seemed to be endless. The eternity of falling.

Hair everywhere. She couldn't see the ceiling. If she would sleep now, maybe she would be falling until tomorrow.  
But she wasn't.

A quiet sound. Like someone opened a bottle of water and then there were feathers everywhere.  
She landed in a bunch of chickens.  
Relieved she grabbed one of them and walked to the next door. No knob. Just a keyhole. And no key.  
She got a headache from all the thinking.

But then she looked at the chicken in her hands, looked into its tiny, black eyes and nods. Picking with the beak in the keyhole and open the door.  
It worked at least.

So she slipped up the slide.  
Although there was a traffic jam, because a pink mammoth blocked the slide. But soon she was in another corridor.

_Tock, tock, tock...  
_ _Links, rechts, geradeaus..._

The _Tock_ was getting louder.  
And again there were so many white doors. But with one she was already in love. The third on the left side. She kicked and stomped against the wood until it broke into thousand of pieces.

There was a light blue gleam and a splash. When she looked down she noticed, that she was walking on water. There were fishes in it. Colorful and grey.  
They swam across the room, still watching her until a little rainbow fish got to her shoes and opened its mouth.  
Bubbles floating to the surface, didn't pop but turned into water drops and fell to the ceiling.

Just one time she grabbed one of those drops and tasted it.  
Like a fine chocolate sauce.

Again a fish opened its mouth and she blew against the drops, so now she could hear his voice.

Run, run, it said.  
And without looking back she did so.  
At the end of the room was another door and she jumped right through it.

_Tock.  
_ It wasn't _that_ Tock.

On one side of the room sat a man in a high chair. On the other side, too. They played a game of chess with giant figures. Right now a pawn killed another one and thick, red blood ran over the floor.  
The first man seemed to concentrate and move the figure with his thoughts. A tower moved forward and killed another pawn.  
They're nearly finished.  
Thick, red blood everywhere.  
 _Tock.  
_ _Tock.  
_ _Tock._

The longer she looked, the more figures were killed, the more blood ran other the floor. Until there was only one black Queen and one white King left.  
But then the man concentrated on something different. A fly agaric appeared on the side of the field and a hidden door opened. Small, green manikin walked out.

They surrounded the field and two of them left the crowd.  
The first one held a trumpet, the other one an axe. And with the sound of breaking wood, the King fell.  
She looked at that spectacle with big eyes and just wanted to leave.  
But the blood was as sticky as syrup.  
Half the way the men stood up and shook hands.  
They were gigantic.

But she already left.  
Now standing in a new hallway full of doors.  
Now she wanted to listen better.

_Tock, tock, tock...  
_ _Links, rechts, geradeaus.._.

She counted the doors.  
Sixteen.

Then she closed her eyes and the _Tock_ was gone. Her finger in the air, spinning around.  
Random.  
Stop.  
A white door. One step forward, one step backward.

The black knob grinned at her. She tried to open it, but it didn't move.  
The knob still grinned. And the longer she tried, the wider it grinned.  
Until it was so wide that she could step through it.

And suddenly her hair and dress fell while she was walking on the ceiling. Or it was just gravity going crazy.  
She wanted to jump but instead she crawled. Strange place.

And when she crawled she made a somersault. When she made a somersault, she ran backwards. When she ran backwards, she made a handstand. When she made a handstand, she jumped.  
Again she got headache and she just wanted to lay down.

If she laid down, she kicked out.  
If she kicked out, she did a cartwheel.  
It was tricky.

Thick tears ran down her cheeks and they shot down to the floor or the ceiling like bowling balls and punched big holes into the ground.  
So they made a new way.  
She crawled towards one and landed with a somersault in the next room.

Pitch black.

A lonely red ball rolled to her and got bigger and bigger. Giant, sharp baby teeth sparkled in its mouth. If she didn't pay attention, they'd fall out and split her in two. So she tried finding a way through the teeth that already had fallen out.

At the end was a bright white door. She crashed through it and landed in paradise.  
Sweets in every corner and the first rabbit out of chocolate lost his ears to her. The rabbit looked at her in fear, wanted to scream but then dropped to the ground. Dead.

Funny imagination.

Now everything that got in here way would be eaten up.

So the paradise died.

In the middle of this desert sat the little girl and cleaned her mouth. Everything was white, her stomach hurt and she needed to puke. It shimmered like gold, but she didn't mind.

_Link, rechts, geradeaus..._

She shrugged. Nothing was here. The door was eaten up.  
Slowly she got tired, but she didn't want to sleep. Not here.  
But then she stepped on something and a black line drew a door onto the floor.  
But it seemed too big and too heavy to open.

It took a while until she got the idea and then she ran and jumped right through the keyhole.  
And when she hit the bottom of the other room, she landed so hard she shattered into a thousand pieces.  
Great.  
Now she needed to pull herself together.

Her hands were crawling over the floor, the feet running around in circles and her eyes stared at her with anger, because it seemed to take a lifetime. But when she coughed, her head rolled forward and collected its parts.  
Finally, when she was finished something seemed to be wrong.  
Her head looked into the wrong direction. Well, until her hands turned it right.

Angry with herself she stepped to the next door and opened it.  
Again a cold and white hallway.

If she wasn't so tired she would go until the end but now a door on her right side opened up.

It was a wooden room. In the middle a table with tons of food and two chairs on either side. A beautiful women sat there and waved.  
With a big smile on her lips she went to the free chair and sat down. The woman grabbed her glass and showed her the food.  
Maggots, worms and guts.  
Tasty.

She drank. Blood ran down her chin. She smiled gentle, although her teeth were red, she could see that they were rotten.

The servant came. A man with the head of a pig.

But she shook her head. She didn't wanted to eat maggots, worms and guts. She was still full from the paradise.  
The woman looked offended.  
But still she grabbed the worms and ate them. One worm came through her nose. She smiled, but the beautiful woman fizzled at her.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking towards the pretty woman. She showed her hand and the little girl found a wonderful ring on her finger. It looked like something moved inside the big sapphire.  
Souls.  
That's what you'd get, if you eat with her.

She smiled and turned around. Before she ran through a mirror she could hear the woman laugh in a terrible way.

_Tock, tock, tock...  
_ _Links, rechts, geradeaus..._

She was close.  
She could hear it.

But she couldn't reach the door until she made her way over hundreds of chopped limbs.  
It wasn't easy.  
And she was tired.  
The hands grabbed, the feet kicked and the mouths bit.  
But also a few bones broke and nasty noises filled the room.

She opened the door and heard a whisper.

There were people in the dark.  
They were naked and stared at two men with empty eyes. The men touched themselves and strange noises dropped from their mouthes.  
Noises she had never heard before.

Just as she wanted to turn around the people noticed her, grabbed her with filthy hands.

She opened her mouth and the people drew away.  
Right next to her was a light switch.  
Bright light flooded the room.

The people now sat there in nice clothes, drinking coffee and tea, chattering.  
But paper bags covered their faces. Smileys were drawn on the bags.  
Skeptical she walked straight to the other door.  
They watched her.

_Tock, tock, tock..._

She got closer.

The door behind her closed with a small sound. It wasn't very loud but something happened.  
Five orchestras started playing music, it sounded so horrible.  
As fast as she could she wanted to escape but her feet sticked to the ground. And the floor moved.

Now she had to listen to all five compositions until she could escape.  
Angry she slammed the door shut.  
Torture!  
She could still hear the rasping sound of the violins or the too loud cymbal.  
The sweet, sweet _Tock_ was gone.

She needed to find it.

So she chose another door.

She couldn't believe it and her mouth dropped open.  
There was a really big head. It was cross-eyed.  
It opened its mouth.  
And there was it again.

_Tock, tock, tock.._.

She climbed over the teeth and walked on the tongue into something dark and unknown.

_Tock, tock, tock...  
_ _Links, rechts, geradeaus..._

How long was she going forward and left and right, again and again...  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked so unsatisfied.

Until a clown jumped right in front of her.  
But he was not funny.  
His face was white, the eyes black and the red mouth grinned from ear to ear. Underneath it were scars.

And he asked why he had those.  
How would she know?  
Why so serious?

He took a knife and cut a smile into her face.  
Then he let her go.  
And she walked away.  
Smiling.

_Tock, tock, tock...  
_ _Links, rechts, geradeaus..._

Although she was now smiling, she was still tired. And she didn't want to go left, right or forward.  
Stupid Tock.  
How naïve she was.  
The whole time.

She didn't need to go left, right or forward. She could stay were she was.  
The Tock would see.  
She wouldn't hunt it. Should it get to her.

Still smiling she sat down.  
A double door came towards her.

_Tock, tock, tock...  
_ _Komm her..._

With a relieved sigh she got up again.  
Laughing, she grabbed the doorknob and opened it.  
A scary chuckle.  
And there they were again.

The fish, the mammoth, the chess figures, the beautiful woman, the people with the paper bags and naked people and blood everywhere.

Then the clown stepped forward. He grinned but still looked devilish.  
He opened its mouth and a dark voice surrounded her.

_Tock, tock, tock..._  
 _Links, rechts, geradeaus...  
_ _Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus!_

Although she just wanted to scream, she had to smile all the time.  
She spun arround in circles. Everything spun around.  
Panic.  
Smiling.  
Black.  
Still smiling.

_Komm her..._  
 _Warum so ernst..._  
 _Tock, tock, tock..._  
 _Links, rechts geradeaus...  
_ _Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus._

 

„ _Caretaker to floor 5. Patient 403 GB escaped and is now unconscious”_

 

 

_The End._


End file.
